How Megan Saw It: A Stargirl Story
by Shadun
Summary: When you try to befriend someone who is as human as possible, what could happen to yourlife when she changes? for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

How Megan Saw It. Through the Eyes, of a MAHS girl. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT this. I only own Megan, and a few other minor characters that are of no importance! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1, Prologue  
  
If there was one thing in the world that Megan could not live with out, it was mica. She was never in a shortage of it either, living in Mica Arizona, where there was more mica than anywhere else, she believes. She had a collection of it in her room. Everywhere you looked, you would find mica. She was trying to make a tree in her room, completely out of mica. She was not very far in it.  
  
For her birthday, she told all of her friends and family that she wanted, and needed, mica. When the newspaper did a paragraph on her, she read it, feeling that no one in the world would know that she was collecting mica, even though it was written in black and white in the paper. But, she thought, no one reads the paper in the back. It is always the headlines, and sports sections.  
  
But she didn't relies that she was being watched. Everyone was being watched. And no one could hide. It was an open game. Any and every one could be hit at any moment. And when that moment came, they would know it. Everyone would know it. And there was nothing that you could do to stop it. Nothing that you could to slow it down. It would happen too fast. Too fast, and too soon.  
  
The next day was her birthday. She bounded down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sweetie!" her father said warmly, "now, why don't you be a good little girl, and get the paper for me?" She went outside, and the warm August air swooped down on her, and caressed her body. She leaned down, and grabbed the newspaper. She was looking at the front page, when something else caught her eye. A brown paper bag. It appeared to be filled with something, and the top was sealed shut with a pale pink ribbon. She knelt down to examine the strange bag. There was a card attached to it.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN!" is seemed to scream at her. She hoisted the bag up. It was vary heavy, and she struggled under the weight of it. She kicked the door back open, and sauntered back into the kitchen. She set the bag on the table, sighing. She handed the paper to her father. Megan continued examining the strange bag.  
  
"What's that, Megan?" her mother asked kindly, as if not wanting to anger Megan by the question.  
  
"I don't know, Mama." she replied, and began to pull on the ribbon. It came loose in a few seconds. She opened the bag, expecting it to be a little cactus from her uncle. Her uncle got her a cactus every year for her birthday. She tried to explain to him that there were enough cactuses in Arizona, and she didn't need anymore.  
  
"Nonsense!" her uncle would always say. But it wasn't. As the light filled the dark inside of the bag, it shimmered. She shaded her eyes, and peered into the bag once more.  
  
"Mica!" she muttered, eyes as big as plates, "about seven pounds of it!" she grabbed the bag, and ran, even though it was hard, up to her room. She sat on her bed, and was temped to dump it out. She stopped. Megan set the bag down on the floor, whishing that their cat wouldn't eat it. She tiptoed back down the stairs, and grabbed a large cake pan, and tore back up the stairs, into her room. She set the pan on her bed, and dumped the contents of the bag out.  
  
Her excitement suddenly fell, when she realize that she didn't know who sent it to her. The thought haunted her. Who sent it? How did they know that today was her birthday? How did they know where she lived? How did they know that she wanted mica? All of this would be answered that school year. The year all of the kids and teachers at Mica Area High School lives changes for ever. Because of one little two-syllable word:  
  
Stargirl  
  
This is the story about how Megan saw it. How a girl can change your life, and how your life can change a girl. But mostly, how your perception is different from the others around you. 


	2. Chapter 2

How Megan Saw It. Through the eyes, of a MAHS girl. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this. I do own Megan, and a few other minor characters that are of no importance! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2, The Day that Changed Everything.  
  
When the big canary yellow bus pulled up to Mica Area High School, the students filed off, sleep still strung in there eyes. The students split off into their own groups. Heads turned, names were shouted, and the rumors had already started. Megan was just starting tenth grade. A strange feeling swept through her. A feeling that this year was going to be different. A feeling that she couldn't get rid of. It was like bad song that was stuck in your head. She tried to shake it off, and walked towards the welcoming building.  
  
As she stepped into her home room, she took an empty seat, and stared off into space. She couldn't wait until Saturday, when the Loyal Order of the Stone Bone School took place with Archie. She was caught up in her day- dream, when a soft, sing-song, voice filled the air around her.  
  
"When I call your name, please raise your hand, and call out 'here!' so I can put a name to a face" said the teacher, and she started rattling off names. Most of the names, Megan had heard before. But then there was the most unusual name Megan had ever heard, " Stargirl Caraway?" 'Stargirl?' Megan thought, 'what kind of name is Stargirl?'  
  
"Here!" called a girl who, truthfully, lived up to her name. She had made a small home out of her desk, with a flower and curtains. She wore a long, flowing pioneer dress, that looked like it was from a western movie.  
  
Megan was shocked at the appearance of this girl. 'She won't survive long,' thought Megan, 'soon, she will snap into one of us. Same clothes, same voice, same interests. Buh bye miss. Different girl!' she knew that this was not a very nice think to be thinking, but she also knew that it was true. VERY true.  
  
After role call, Stargirl raised her hand.  
  
"Um, excuse me? I was wondering.Would anyone like a cookie? My mother made them. They are very good." A swarm of students were soon collecting around her little home. Megan slowly rose from her hard, plastic chair, and walked over to the swarm of students. She took a cookie, and looked at it. It was a little school. The kind that you draw when you are in the third grade. With the bell. Megan looked at it, and bit right into it. It was quite good.like the store bought sugar cookies. She shrugged, and consumed the rest of it.  
  
*****  
  
As Megan stepped out into the hall, there was only one thing that you could hear. But it was only in whispers, like no one wanted to be heard, and yet everyone was.  
  
"Did you see her?"  
  
"See who?"  
  
"HA! You'll know!"  
  
"Stargirl? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"That's it! Stargirl Caraway! She said it in home room!"  
  
Whispers were shooting from person to person, like sparks in the wintertime. Megan's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her friends. When she located them, she noticed that they were all talking to someone.but she couldn't tell who. She made her way towards them, and said her hi's. Them her attention was switched to the girl they were talking to. Megans jaw dropped. It was Stargirl. She had a worried look upon her face. They had been warning her. Warning her to stay away from Hillari Kimball, and the rest of the cheerleaders. Warning her to keep a safe distance from the jocks, and the Hot Seat people. Stargirl looked like she wouldn't care, but she was still worried.  
  
Worried enough to keep her distance.for a while.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi! I would like to thank my reviewers, Nebride-yup, you are right! Good job!, and the person who did not leave their name- Nebride basically summed it up.its the glittering scales in granite. 


	3. Chapter 3

How Megan Saw It. Through the eyes of a MAHS girl. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that you recognize. I do, how ever, own Megan and some other minor characters.  
  
Chapter 3, "Go talk to him!"  
  
As the week crawled along like an inchworm on a stick, Megan and her friends were trying to figure Stargirl out. Rumors had been flying along the busy corridors after classes.  
  
"She's a fraud! Her parents are dead-brained vegetables in a hospitable in Yuma! Her parents are circus performers! She is a plant in the student body!"  
  
"Why would the faculty do that?" someone challenged Hillari Kimble, after hearing her last rumor.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" she screamed back, " They think that we are too boring, they want to stir us up some! They think that if they put some fake in the mix, that we would go to a game, or get into a club!"  
  
"Instead of making-out in the library!" finished someone. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Do you think she is a fake?" asked Megan one lunch.  
  
"Of course! Why else would she ignore our warnings?" said one of her friends, Rachel, "Do you think she is?"  
  
"No," replied Megan calmly, "I think that she more real than us. Star people are very hard to come by these days. Archie said so." Her friends just stared at her.  
  
"More real than us?" asked Heather carefully, " how can you get more real than a person? A NORMAL person, at that!" now she was yelling at Megan. She just looked at her friend with a shocked expression on her face. "I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD NEVER THINK WHAT ANYONE ELSE WOULD! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GET OUT!" Megan slowly got up, and left the cafeteria. With one quick glance behind her, she left the school, and went to the courtyard.  
  
She sat down on the bench, and threw her face into her hands. Tears started streaming down her face, much like a waterfall getting started again after a drought.  
  
"There, there dear," said a kind voice, "it happens to everyone at one point in their life." Megan looked up. Staring down at her was a pair of the biggest eyes she had ever seen. Blond hair showered down from her head.  
  
"You," growled Megan, "it is because of you that my friends think I am nothing more that an immature brat! It is because of you that I have no friends! It is because of you that I am sitting out here, all alone!"  
  
"But you are not alone," Stargirl replied, "I am sitting next to you. I am asking you to came back inside. I want to know about you. And you life." Megan wiped the crystal tears from her rosy cheeks. She stood, and pulled her black sweatshirt closer to her, as a chilling breeze filled the courtyard which was odd for Arizona.  
  
The two girls walked proudly back into the school, and over to the gym. They sat on the mats, and talked about everything. From starfish, to trolls. From chicken fingers, to Buddhism. They both discovered different things about each other, and themselves.  
  
*****  
  
In the next few weeks, more and more people began to fill in the empty seats at Stargirl's table.  
  
"Yah know," said Megan one day between bites in her sandwhich, "that Leo Borlo*ck is kinda' cute." Stargirl looked up from her own sandwich. She got up, and picked up her ukulele, and began to strum. Everyone's eyes were on her. Today was Hillari Kimbal's birthday. She had told Stargirl not to sing to her. Stargirl walked right by Hillari, and over to Leo.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you," she sang, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Hillari Kimbal! Happy Birthday to you!" She had kept her word, and not sung to Hillari herself, she sang to Leo.  
  
"Why him" Megan could hear Leo's friend, Kevin ask Stargirl. She tilted her head to the side.  
  
"He's cute." she told him, tugging on his earlobe. She winked at Megan.  
  
*****  
  
"Go talk to him!" Stargirl urged Megan.  
  
"OH no!" Megan told her, "He is on the Hot Seat crew. He would never talk to me!"  
  
"Sure he would!" Stargirl rebounded, "You won't know until you try!" Stargirl push Megan towards Leo.  
  
"STAR! NO! I don't want to talk to--Oh.Hi.Leo." Megan could feel the heat rise in her face. " I think.I am going to go.now.bye!" and she left before he could say anything.  
  
A/n: Hi peoples! I would like to thank Dara finVidya, and yes.you are very right. Your Welcome. I read another.but I don't know if they took it off or not. I can't believe that no one else has done a Stargirl fic though. Oh well.keep reading!~ Shadun 


	4. Chapter 4

How Megan Saw It. Through the Eyes, of a MAHS girl. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT this. I only own Megan, and a few other minor characters that are of no importance! Enjoy! This chapter is in Megan's point of view.  
  
Chapter 4,  
  
That was when it started. Stargirl's popularity went sky-rocket. The Mica mall was all out of rats, and at lunch, not just one but, many ukuleles strummed in a chorus. I couldn't believe it. Some still had their speculations, however, such as Hillari Kimball. And Kevin. But he was different. He WANTED her to be fake. He wanted to uncover her. To detect her differences.  
  
Than it happened. A cheerleader sat with us. She was offered a chance to be a cheerleader. Star shrugged.  
  
"Sure." she told the cheerleader, who I was later told was the captain. Her name was Kendra. I couldn't believe it. After everything that she had said about being different, and not fitting in, and she was willing to give it up. They were attempting to morph her into one of us. Attempting to give her the infamous MAHS stamp that everyone got after a while.  
  
The next day, everyone went to cheerleader practice. Everyone except me and Dori. We both felt that she was betraying herself and everything that she stood for. They watched her cartwheel around the field. They watched her slowly learn the moves in her long pioneer dresses. Leo watched her carefully. I could tell that he liked her. I was heartbroken.  
  
He followed her. She told me all about it. He followed her one day after school. She gave someone a card. He read it. He followed her out to her Enchanted Place. He didn't get very far, as the sun was going down. He turned and ran. She called after him.  
  
"I whispered his name," she told me, "I thought that he would hear."  
  
"How could he hear? He was running away." I told her  
  
"I don't know. I just thought that he would hear me."  
  
*****  
  
It was never official. It just happened. He was now Mr. Stargirl. I was so jealous, I had to get away from her. The jealousy had driven me mad. I soon went back to my old friends. But it seemed that I wasn't wanted there either. I knew that I needed to get someone to be able to confide in. Someone for me to tell my troubles to. I never knew that, that someone was going to be Kevin. He was always mean to me. The only reason he was talking to me lately, was he knew that I was friends with Star. He would try to get information about her from me. But this time, it was different.  
  
I was sitting out in the courtyard, as I found I do when I am depressed, and he came out. He sat down next to me. 'Oh great,' I thought, 'here comes Kevin. He will probably want to know what Stargirl had for breakfast of something.' only I had no idea how wrong I was.  
  
"Hi," he told me, kindness strung in his voice, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," I managed to stutter out as I wiped tears from my eyes. My cheeks had dry tear marks on my cheeks.  
  
"We both know that there is something wrong, why won't you tell me what it is?" the same softness hung in his words. I knew that I shouldn't have, but I spilled out everything to Kevin. He just sat and listened to my ramblings about how my life was trash, and how I had no friends anymore, and how I knew that Leo liked Stargirl, and I liked Leo. And how all I wanted was to fit in. I know that it was wrong. But it saved my life that year. Telling Kevin those things held my faith high in the air. It helped me survive tenth grade. But mostly, it made me feel better. And all I wanted was some of the weight that was on my shoulders, to be carried by someone else. To have someone else help me.  
  
But why Kevin? Why did he suddenly want to help me? Why wasn't it Dori? Or one of my old friends? Why did it HAVE to be Kevin?  
  
Because of what was to come, and what hade already happened, I was glad it was Kevin.  
  
A/n: I hope you like it. If you do...please tell me so...because I am thinking about taking it off. Probably the ONLY reason that it is still up, is because there are only two Stargirl fanfics. Well, buh bye! ~Shadun 


	5. Chapter 5

How Megan Saw It. Through the Eyes, of a MAHS girl. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT this. I only own Megan, and a few other minor characters that are of no importance! Enjoy! I have decided to keep this in Megan's point of view, because I find it more interesting to read, and write.  
  
I was falling for him. I could not help it. I knew that he would never go for a girl like me. But I was falling, deep, into a world that I was not known to.  
  
Then, it happened.  
  
I went to school, ready to see her shining face. I did. But it was not the face that I was used to.  
  
"St-stargirl?" I questioned in awe. She smiled.  
  
"Stargirl?!" she said, rising her eyebrows, still smiling, "what kind of name is that? My name is Susan," she told me in a off-handish sort of way.  
  
And so she was. She didn't sit with us at lunch, but with Leo, and Kevin. I wanted to join them so badly, but I knew that I must not. I knew I must not give in to the lust that I was feeling. Instead, I sat. With my teeth clinched, not eating anything. I was watching her. We all were. No ukulele. No canvas bag. No rat. No nothing. She was wearing a tank top. And shorts. Tight shorts, No more floor length pioneer dresses.  
  
I felt betrayed.  
  
We all did.  
  
*****  
  
Then, there was the speech contest. Usually one or two kinds would do it, I was told, but this year, there was ten.  
  
And SHE was one of them. She sat up there, on the stage, whispering to the kids around her.  
  
She gave her speech, and sat back down again. She had won.  
  
Great. Just one mort thing to boost her ego. I was not pleased. I was mad. Mad at her for betraying us. And so was Dori.  
  
Then she went to Redrock. She was to compete with high school students from all over Arizona. She as going to win, or so she thought. She never even considered losing. Many of us secretly wanted her to lose.  
  
She had asked Dori to come. She said no. I was happy that I was not invited. She also asked Leo. He went, happy for her. Ready to cheer her on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She won.  
  
A/n: Ok, there it is, the long awaited chapter 5! -Thank you's-  
  
Anna: don't worry, you didn't seem cheesy...in my mind at least. I am glad that you like it, and I am ALSO glad that you thing it is really good.  
  
Sakura1287: so, I am glad that u remembered all of it! And, heh, I didn't notice it! Oh well... I will leave it be.  
  
~Shadun 


End file.
